A Trip to the Future
by Millysong
Summary: The Charmed Ones are sent to the future with Leo, Coop, and Henry. There they meet Chris' twins. Then things get interesting... they don't know Chris is a Halliwell, will this trip change that, or will he just be the whitelighter who saved the future and their second son/nephew's namesake
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Halliwell manor. Demon attacks had been much less frequent after the ultimate battle. Piper was just coming in from grocery shopping, and Leo had the boys in the conservatory. For some reason Piper kept thinking back to the day when Wyatt, her son, and Chris, their old mysterious whitelighter, came back to help them. She saw how Chris had to have changed the future, because Wyatt was good and Chris didn't seem as neurotic. Just as she was having these strange thoughts she saw a blue light surround her. Then things went black.

* * *

When Piper woke up she found herself in the front hallway of the manor. It seemed different somehow though, she was just about to put her finger on it when she heard a groan come from her right and she saw...Henry? and Paige? was that Coop?

Now Piper was very confused, but there were all of her adult family, except her father of course. Paige, Phoebe, Henry, Coop, and Leo were all there next to her.

"Okay I know I'm sort of new to magic...but does anyone else have a headache?" Henry groaned.

Paige whined, "I do, but I'm much more curious as to why we are on the floor of the manor. Did you summon us Piper?"

"No she couldn't have Piper had just come in the house," Leo answered.

The six of them heard steps on the stairs. They all exchanged glances; they were the only ones in the house who could walk. Suddenly the steps stopped, "It worked! That is totally awesome, it worked!"

Six pairs of eyes flew to the voice. The biggest shock was that it was a kid, well not really a kid, but a teenager. He was tall, lanky and muscled for a teenager. He had dirty blonde hair , and sky blue eyes that were filled with kindness unfathomed by the adults.

Piper became suspicious, "What worked?"

"Oh, sorry I should probably explain..."

Before the boy could, the front door slammed and a girl walked in the house. Saying she looked mad was a major understatement.

"VIC, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The boy, his name must have been Vic, looked scared. The girl was undoubtedly pretty, but in that second she was menacing.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? I saw the light from outside. You could have exposed us! And," the girl turned and saw the Charmed Ones and their husbands/boyfriend, "you brought the Charmed ones back from their time. Vic, Dad is going to kill you."

Phoebe looked at Vic startled, " Hold the phone, _you_ brought us back here? You're only a kid where did you get that type of power?"

Vic shrugged, Mel was right their dad was going to kill him, so he couldn't really tell them anything. It was a good plan the only problem was, Vic couldn't tell a lie to save his life or keep his mouth shut for that matter. Before he could answer Mel jumped in and said, "We can't tell you."

"Why not?" Paige questioned.

"Uhhh, future consequences," Mel blurted out the first thing she could think of.

Vic started to laugh uncontrollably, unlike his twin sister being an Elder gave him the ability to see the past, and those words would probably drive the sisters and Leo crazy.

Before any of the Charmed ones or their ex-whitelighter could say anything a demon shimmered in. Piper was about to blow him up, but before she could even raise her hands the demon blew up. Everyone looked at Piper wondering where the blast came from. She just shook her head. "It wasn't me."

"Nice one sis, he didn't even see you!"

All the past people looked at the girl in shock. That was Piper's power...this girl had Piper's power. As Phoebe looked at her more she saw some resemblance between Piper and this girl. Actually they looked exactly the same except for the eyes. If Phoebe didn't know better, then she would say this girl was her sixteen year old sister.

"Where did you get that power?" Paige asked astounded. She was starting to learn more about witches from a whitelighter's perspective, and she knew the power of molecular combustion was exclusive to Piper.

"I was born with it," Mel said shortly, giving off the _drop it_ attitude.

Paige was going to argue when orbs filled the room. When they disappeared an older version of Wyatt was standing in front of them. He seemed to be about Phoebe's age [36] and had a serious expression on his face.

"MEL, VIC CO...oh hey guys. I just wanted to tell you. Wait a minute are those the Charmed Ones? And my dad and two uncles? Vic, what did you do?"

"Why does everyone assume it was me?" Vic asked indignantly.

"Maybe because you are the only person on Earth who can do this. Besides the Elders told me it was you," Wyatt finished with a smile.

"No fair."

"Look I'm really into this whole blaming Vic for stuff, but do I have to be here, because mid-terms are coming up, and I have to study," Mel jumped in.

As she turned to walk out favoring the mortal exit Wyatt started, "Oh no you don't young lady, Ch, I mean you-know-who is working and we need your kick-ass wiccan abilities to fix this."

"Well there goes my afternoon," Mel stated under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Charmed**

* * *

Melinda Piper Genevieve Wyatt-Halliwell was a powerful witch. No she was the most powerful witch ever to live. She possessed the powers of every Halliwell witch to ever live, even people who married in to the family. She got those powers too. Sure she had some demonic abilities, but they didn't make her evil. Some Elders thought she was evil though, thankfully her brother was an Elder so he made sure those Elders didn't get in the way of the Greater good the way Gideon did.

Melinda had been told by so many people that she was just like her father. So it made sense that she graduated high school when she was 15, and was already racing through the pre-med program just like her dad. Her grandmother claimed she got all the wiccan powers because she was so much like her father. She knew the Book of Shadows by heart and even lived next to the attic. She insisted when her uncle Wyatt put the addition on the manor that she would get a room right next to the attic.

So she wasn't surprised when Uncle Wyatt told her she needed to stay with them to send the her family back to the past. When her dad was doing rounds at the hospital, Mel was the best strategist. She was also the best researcher when her dad wasn't home. It was better when it was both of them though, then they were really unstoppable. So she made the trek up the stairs and went to the stand that held her favorite book.

She took a deep breath and looked for the spell which would take them back to the past. In less than three minutes she found it, made a couple of modifications so they wouldn't remember a thing then went down stairs to cast the spell.

* * *

"Wyatt where were you just before you orbed in?" Coop asked wanting to get to know his nephew's future counterpart.

"I was at home, I just got home from work," Wyatt answered happily.

"You don't live at the manor?" Leo questioned.

"God no," Wyatt laughed not thinking, seeing as Vic learned his non-existant lying skills from his god-father, "Chris owns the house."

Piper's eyes all but popped from her head, "Chris owns our HOUSE?"

"Yeah..."Wyatt looked at his mother like she was crazy not realizing that to her Chris wasn't his little brother yet he was just her neurotic whitelighter from the future.

"What's the big deal about this Chris guy owning the house I thought you girls were okay with him?" Henry asked.

"We respect him, but I'd much prefer a family member to own our home thank you very much, " Paige answered her confused husband.

Coop leaned over to Henry and whispered, "Dude, if it helps I don't get it either."

Melinda walked down the stairs in the tense moment that followed, " Alright then I've got the spell let's get you home."

"Oh no I am not going home until I figure out how on Earth Chris-freaking-Perry ends up owning my house!" Piper shouted.

"How could I have been so stupid to leave them alone with the two of you," Mel's eyes got wide.

"Which one of you told them?" Melinda raised her voice. Wyatt and Vic exchanged glances. Wyatt inherited his mother's quick temper, but Chris and by extension Melinda were considered just as scary and maybe more so than Piper.

Wyatt raised his hand slowly, "Ummm..Oops?"

Melinda all but growled, "FUTURE CONSEQUENCES."

It was times like those when he saw his little brother most in his niece. She cooled down much faster than he did, that she got from her mother. But right now he was prepared to get either blown up or shouted at. Whichever occurred to the sixteen-year-old first. She just took a deep breath and muttered something about terrible liars.

"Forget it, I'll deal with you later. Lets get them home, okay. Vic it's a power of three spell, will you say it with me?"

"What? Mel you've been doing power of three spells on your own since you were seven. Why do you want my help?" Vic asked incredulous, not understanding that Mel wanted to play down her power.

She put her palm on her forehead. Stupid brother. The sisters and the two magical men from the past looked shocked.

"Fine, I'll do the damn spell myself,"

"_Power of three I summon thee,_

_Send our visitors back to the past _

_And let this final minute in this time be their last_"

Mel waited for the golden light to surround the time travelers, the problem was that it didn't.

"Why are they still here?" Vic asked.

"I don't know you're the one who brought them forward, do you maybe think next time you can think of a way to get them back?"

"You know I'm no good at the wiccan stuff," Vic whined.

"Alright you two, stop. We'll just wait for your dad to get home, he'll know how to fix this," Wyatt reasoned.

"When he finds out he will never leave us alone again. I'll also be brotherless," Mel announced.

"What's your name?" Leo asked curious.

"Melinda but I prefer Mel," she answered reluctantly.

All three of the sisters looked at Melinda in shock. She had Piper's power and her name was Melinda. What were the odds?

"Are...are you my daughter?" Piper asked shyly.

Melinda, Vic and Wyatt exchanged glances before busting out laughing. Wyatt was expecting this eventually, but he was kind of expecting the question to be directed at Chris, well without the daughter part at least. His brother told him all about the screwed up future that he went back in time to save. This trip just proved how good a liar Chris was, they still had no clue (past or present) that their son was the mysterious whitelighter from the future.

"hahaha...no way...hahaha," Melinda managed to breathe between laughs.

Victor Leonardo Warren Halliwell-Wyatt couldn't believe how well this had all worked out. He knew if he lifted the block between him and his sisters thoughts she would kill him for thinking like that, but it was true. Seeing his grandparents and great uncles and aunts the same age as his parents was really cool. He was only trying to see if he could use the Elder power of sending and summoning people back or forward in time. Personally the highlight of this day so far was that his grandmother thought that Mel was her daughter. Dad would have died.

"Wow, that one was unexpected," Victor said wiping tears from his eyes.

Once again the sounds of orbs filled the house, when they disappeared there stood...Henry?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot P.S. Gen is pronounced like Jen.**

* * *

Paige was in shock. The future Henry looked maybe a year or two older than her husband. Paige almost broke down, her husband would only live for a couple more years, how could that be possible? The future Henry hadn't seen the past versions of his family, so he turned to Melinda, Vic, and Wyatt.

"Hey, Mel, Vic is your dad home?" Henry asked.

"No, but how's Kim?" Wyatt jumped in.

"Good,"

"Whose Kim?" Pheobe asked.

Henry turned around quickly, and smiled fondly, "She's my wife."

There was a collective gasp. Henry turned around again, and realized he just answered his aunt's question. Correction his Aunt's past version. Henry Mitchell Jr. didn't see how much he looked like his dad, so he didn't pick up on the fact that they thought he was his father.

"Vic, why are our parents slash aunts slash uncles slash grandparents of the past in our sunroom?" Henry Jr. asked in an amused tone. No matter how much he resembled his father, his sense of humor and magic came from his mother.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY ASSUMING IT WAS ME?" Vic screamed.

Everyone gave him increadoulous looks. Henry Jr. looked at his god-daughter and smirked, "So I'm assuming he did it."

Melinda let out a laugh that made Wyatt and Henry Jr.'s hearts break. It was the same laugh her mother had. Chris loved to hear his daughter laugh for that specific reason. Pheobe, being an empath, felt the sorrow coming from the two men. It made her fall to her knees.

Piper and Paige immediatly went to their sister. Paige's voice shook, "Pheebs, what's wrong?"

"They're heartbroken...I've never felt someone get so sad after someone laughed."

Vic and Mel looked confused, until Wyatt whispered, "Mel has Gen's laugh."

_I laugh like mom? _

_I guess you do _

_Wow_

The twins had a telepathic conversation. They were nine when their mom died, and they remembered her, but some things were hazy.

"Who's Gen?" Coop asked.

Henry Jr. answered, "Gen was their mom. She died seven years ago."

Piper's maternal instincts were to wrap these teenagers up and sheild them from all their problems. Give them a mother's love. She remembered how it was to be a teenager without your mother.

Melinda felt her not yet grandmother's worry, and she smiled. Her Grams was always there, giving her advice and taking care of them all. So she went over and gave the younger version of her Gram's a hug. Whispering in her ear, "We're okay thanks to you."

Pheobe felt so much love in the room,and sadness at the same time. Vic grinned at her.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed Pheobe, our emotions make you strong," Vic said in the same soothing voice she seeked in her brother-in-law.

"Any way, why are you here Henry?" Melinda asked adressing her god-father.

"Two reasons, first dinner is in three hours and Kim was wondering if you wanted us to bring anything,"

"Kim's salad would be great," Vic replied with enthusiasm.

"Second, one of my parolees is down in the dumps, and I can't cheer her up. She's 14, so I figured when looking for advice on teenagers, ask teenagers."

"Henry, I thought you were an adult parole officer," Leo commented.

"I am, maybe future me decided to change the people I work with?" Henry answered uncertainly.

Henry Jr. laughed, "No you didn't, I wanted to work with kids. Most of my charges are adults, so it balances out."

"Why are you talking about Henry like you're not?" Paige questioned.

Henry, Wyatt, and Vic got very confused. They all heard a knock at the front door. Mel went to answer it.

"WHY WILL NOBODY ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

Paige heard a familiar laugh coming from the living room. She turned and saw an older version of Henry standing with Mel, but she had no doubt that it was her husband.

"Hey dad," Henry Jr. greeted.

"DAD?" All the people from the past shouted.

"You looked shocked," older Henry chortled.

"So the guy we've been talking to, that we thought was me, wasn't actually me. It was my son?" Henry from the past asked.

"Basically," older Henry smiled, "you get used to it, stranger things have happened."

Wyatt smirked. Henry Jr. snickered, "Do you remember when Patty tried curling her hair with magic? She ended up singeing it off completely, and causing the rest of the world to go bald."

*cough cough*future consequences!*cough* *cough*

"Any how, I just closed up the office and Paige wanted me to stop by. She said that she left her phone charger here."

"Yea, it's on the counter," Mel informed Henry Sr.(the now name for future Henry).

"Why is everyone orbing into the manor? Chris owns it now wouldn't we want to stay as far away as possible?" Leo asked.

Everyone from the future was met with Melinda's death stare. Her message was clear, not a **word**.

The front door opened and in walked an older version of Piper carring groceries.

"Mel, sweetie I picked up some lemons and chicken, I was thinking you, your dad and I could try our own spin on..." Piper never finished her sentance, because she saw her, Leo and her sister's and their respective spouses past counter parts.

"What do you think will be worse, my mother's wrath or your dad's?" Wyatt whispered to Vic.

"WHAT HAPPENED? VICTOR LEONARDO WARREN HALLIWELL-WYATT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT!" Piper's future self screamed.

"10 bucks, Aunt Piper is worse than your dad," Henry Jr. thought towards Melinda. She stifled a smile and mouthed _You're on._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

* * *

Piper was beyond angry. Only this is exactly the kind of thing Chris would do, so she couldn't say she was to surprised when Victor did the same thing. But how was she supposed to explain to her past family that Melinda and Victor were their second son, Chris's, kids? How on Earth was she supposed to explain that her peanut had kids at eighteen? She knew how, she just wouldn't. Let Chris explain. But in the mean time she and Melinda had to start on dinner, Chris had inherited his mother's skills in the kitchen, and so had her granddaughter.

"Oh forget it. I'll let your father deal with you. Melli, sweetheart you and I have a dinner to prepare."

"Perfect, Kim's bringing her salad. Did I hear the ingredients chicken and lemon? Are we giving dad's chicken piccata suggestion a try?" Melinda enthused.

"You bet P.J." Piper smiled, "you really should collect the money from the bet you and Junior made."

Henry senior chuckled. Wyatt grinned, his mother really did see everything. He looked at the adults from the past. They didn't look too shocked. Then again his mother looked almost the same.

The past Piper spoke up, "Who are Melinda and Victor, we're obviously close to them."

Everyone from the future exchanged glances, how did they explain this? They didn't have to, because at that moment, there was a sound of a key in the door. They could hear laughing outside the door. Melinda smiled, her dad was home.

* * *

"Chris maybe we can leave out the tow truck driver when we tell your mom?" an older version of Leo asked his son. Blissfully unaware of the fact that when he walked in the door he would realize that the son he loved was also Chris Perry the whitelighter from the future he so despised.

Chris laughed. His dad called him as he was leaving the hospital, his prized truck broke down and he needed a ride. When he got there the tow truck driver was flirting with his dad like crazy. It was really funny.

He opened the door to the home he grew up in, the home he was raising his kids in, home. He walked into one of the craziest family reunions ever. Chris certainly remembered his life from the other timeline, but only Wyatt and his late wife Genevieve knew. When he saw his past aunts and uncles and parents he saw that he would have some explaining to do.

Chris put on the uncomfortable stoic mask his other self wore so often. Chris would be the first to admit he could lie very well and fool almost everyone, but he didn't like lying to family. His almost non-existant walls went up, and his laugh was long gone.

Victor saw his dad become the man his family had once known. Unknown to their father Melinda and him knew of his trip to the past to save Uncle Wyatt. Their other selves were so young when he left, they hardly remembered him. The twins were so close to their mother in the other reality, not having her with them hurt them almost as much as it did their father. Melinda and Vic exchanged glances, they knew this man, he was their father who loved them and left to give them a better life, this life.

"What are they doing here?" their dad asked stoically.

Melinda gave her father a small smile, "Magical mishap...we'll explain later. Future consequences and all."

Past Piper blew up, "DON'T EVEN THINK OF GIVING US THE FUTURE CONSEQUENCES CRAP! I WANT TO KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU END UP IN OUR LIVES. NO MATTER HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU, I DOUBT WE WOULD EVER GIVE YOU OUR HOUSE!"

Chris almost forgot how it felt to be yelled at with so much hate by your own mother, almost . He gave a sarcastic smirk, "You didn't give me the house...I bought it."

"Much to their chagrin," Henry Jr. said under his breath, not understanding why his Aunt Piper was shouting at Chris. She never shouted at him...like ever. He was her little peanut.

"You son of a..." the past Leo said coming at the man like he had so many times those two years ago.

The older Leo was confused by his past selves actions, but he knew that he was mad. So he tried to intervene, "Don't finish that statement, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Everyone looked at him strange. Why would Leo of all people defend Chris Perry?

"Tell me you're kidding Leo. You hate Chris," Paige said.

The future adults (including Henry Jr.) looked astonished. Wyatt was slowly starting to understand how hard his little brother's life was in the past trying to save him.

"Aunt Paige, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Wyatt asked.

"No, she thinks it's the biggest complement," Mel said in the exact same sarcastic tone her father used.

"Melinda, stay out of this please. And Vic before you start the same goes for you," Chris turned to his daughter and son.

Phoebe wasn't used to getting emotion off of Chris Perry, and she didn't have any until he turned to Mel and Vic. She got a kind of love she usually got off of Piper or Leo when seeing the boys. Then it all clicked for her while everyone else was arguing.

"Chris, Melinda and Victor are your kids aren't they? And you married a Halliwell, that's why you live in our house," Phoebe spoke up.

Wyatt turned to Chris and laughed, "Well that's one out of two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

To say Chris was exasperated, and totally worried was the understatement of the century. He was working a double shift at San Franscisco Memorial, and had to pick up his dad on the freeway. When he got home he was ready to just make dinner for his very, very large family with his mom and daughter. Of course he was a Halliwell, so it wasn't a day without a piece of supernatural thrown into the mix. His son was brilliant, and he loved that...but Vic has the worst timing on the planet. With everyone coming over there was no way he could keep his secret.

He had always had the memories of this awful alternate reality, but he never told anyone but his brother. Despite the issues in the other timeline, he and Wyatt were extremely close. Chris was most impressed of course, because this may actually be the only secret Wyatt has ever kept.

Chris was good at keeping his composure usually. Usually. With all the future consequences, he was freaking out, because he liked...no loved this life. It was good, and maybe things would turn out different if they knew. His first priority though was dealing with Aunt Phoebe's question, and his son...not necessarily in that particular order though.

He turned to his brother, "Wy, relish in this moment, because I'm only going to say this once...You are absolutely right."

Vic cracked a smile, Chris caught it then turned on him, "You think you're off the hook? If you do then you're crazy. Victor, what were you thinking? Do you realize the damage you could do to our lives, and theirs? Were you even thinking? Just letting you know, I'm grounding you, magically and mortally. That means no T.V., no video games, no party Friday, also no glamouring, no electrokenisis, healing only for emergencies, and my all time favorite, no orbing...anywhere."

Listening to himself then Chris came to a scary conclusion, "Oh my god I'm turning into my mother."

Wyatt started to crack up. Primarily because Chris was always the smart one, and he was literally the last one to figure this out. Ask anyone who knew Chris and Piper, they would say the same thing. Gen constantly told Wyatt that he would figure that out one day, and when he did take a picture. So Wyatt took out his phone, and snapped a picture of Chris's face.

"Wyatt, why the pix, bro?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Promise to an old friend."

"Who...Oh."

Paige smiled. Seeing her son and her sister's son so close was a reminder of how close the family really is. Of course she still wondered how close in age they were. She doubted Chris would answer, but she may as well give it a shot. "Hey, Henry Jr. how old are you?"

"Ummm,"

"Henry, if you value my sanity you will NOT answer any of their questions," Chris answered at him.

"Wyatt you especially, and Vic. Make sure..." Chris began.

Someone beamed in the manor. She was younger than Henry Jr., but older than Melinda and Victor. When she turned around, the image of Phoebe was staring back at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Quick A/N sorry for abandoning this story and making the last chapter so short. I've just been enjoying reading fanfiction! Send some suggestions I'd love to know some of your favorites!**

* * *

Chris was ready to freak out. Was it even possible to have three of the worst secret keepers in his family at his house at once? Must have been the Elders sending him the sign it was time to come clean. But they were crazy to think he would just admit the most guarded Halliwell secret that easily.

"Ceej, What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering what was for dinner, because I have the boys at my place and Rick wanted to give them something to eat. They're starving, I just didn't want to give them the same thing they'd eat for dinner," the Phoebe look-a-like answered.

Phoebe smiled so big you could see her wisdom teeth." Hi, who are you?"

The woman turned to the younger version of her mother. She looked different from the woman who raised her, only because she had longer hair now. "My name's CJ Halliwell."

"CJ, do you want to give my dad a heart attack?" Melinda rolled her eyes at her aunt. All of her Dad's cousins were considered her Aunts and Uncles.

"Thanks for caring Mel, but honey she looks just like Phoebe saying she wasn't related would just be pointless." Chris interviened.

Phoebe almost exploded, "So, you're my daughter?"

CJ laughed at her mother's enthusiasm. So she always had it. " Yeah I'm the youngest of..."

"THAT you cannot answer," Henry Jr. jumped in to cover his blabber-mouthed cousin's mouth.

"Henry don't be so sharp with your cousin," his father scolded.

"Yeah Henry listen to me," Past Henry smiled.

"Ohhhh, wait I can make sure we don't have to worry about future consequences," Melinda brightened.

"By telling us everything?"Paige tried.

"No, I'll just cast a spell no problem...

_Secrets of the Future not to tell,_

_Keep the mouth closed of, _

_This one CJ Halliwell." _

"Alright let's try this," Vic thought of a question to test his sister's spell, "What's your sister's name?"

"Ah..I can't tell you," CJ told him.

"Nice work Mel," future Piper commented.

"Although you should be careful with wording," Leo advised.

"Thanks."

After casting the same spell on her brother and Uncle Wyatt; she turned to her Aunt, "We're making chicken piccata."

"Cool thanks," CJ then beamed out.

* * *

After she left future Piper got right to business.

"Okay Chris, Melinda let's get cooking. This family dinner isn't going to cook itself."

Past Piper was getting very agitated and confused at all the same time, "Why isn't Wyatt helping me cook?"

Future Leo looked at his younger self and wife, and laughed uncontrollably. Then Henry Sr., Victor, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Henry Jr. started laughing.

All the past people were exchanging glances of confusion. What was so funny about the thought of Wyatt cooking...his mother was a chef!

"Wyatt has... never... been able to... cook. I... mean... ever. He... tried... to make a peanut butter... and jelly... sandwich in third... grade. Lets just say I've never... seen a sandwich quite like that," Leo gasped out between laughs.

"Don't laugh at your son. It's not his fault his brother inherited the chef gene," future Piper scolded.

"Wait...where is his brother?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, where is baby Chris," Paige wondered.

Chris, Wyatt, Vic, and Melinda suddenly got very worried. How to answer that question?

Before anyone who wasn't aware of the secret said anything Melinda froze the room. One of the things she loved about her power was that she could freeze witches as well. She quickly unfroze her brother, Uncle, and father. They took a collective deep breath and tried to figure out what they were going to do.

"You could just tell them you know," Wyatt suggested.

Chris glared at his brother. He wasn't exactly aware that his kids knew of his time in the past, so he telepathically yelled at his brother through thier bond.

_No, it could change our world as we know it _

_How? _

_I'm not sure, but it might. And I'm not risking my kids exsistance. _

_You got a point, I wouldn't want to risk Leo and Perry. I can't even imagine my life without them._

"Are you guys debating telling them about dad being Chris Perry?" Melinda asked bored.

"How do you know about that?" Wyatt and Chris asked simltaniously.

"We were there, Dad. The Elders told me that we were too powerful to forget the other timeline. Plus I bet it makes Mel feel good that she was a kick-ass in the war future." Vic teased.

"Oh," Chris said, "I never wanted you two to live that life. But I am glad, regardless of which ever world we're in we are still a family."

Melinda looked away. She couldn't stand to tell her father that she only knew him for five years, and their mom cast a spell so they could remember everything about their short time with dad. Even in war, and even at a young age she was close to him that world without him was awful. She hated the person she turned out to be. Sure, people told her all the time that she embodied her father, and looked just like him, but she always felt like she was constantly messing up.

Chris caught the look on Melinda's face. She obviously was young when he died. He knew when he left they were five, but he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He guessed not that much.

"We'll lie and say he died. Does that work?" Wyatt offered.

Chris slapped him upside the head. "You idiot Mom, Dad and all the other future people know I'm not dead."

"We could just leave them here," Vic suggested.

Melinda then smacked him upside the head, "Or we could find a way to send the past people back to the past, and then figure out what to tell the family."

" 'Sounds great Mel. What do you think Chris, Vic?"

"I'm not sure but, we have to figure it out."

* * *

**Let me know if you think they should send the people from the past back to the past, or let them meet the rest of the family**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I left this story for a while. No time to write. Disclaimer: I don't own charmed only the plot to this story**

* * *

Melinda quickly unfroze the room, and announced, "Alrighty, you past people are going back to the past. Now."

Past Piper was not happy, "Oh no you don't whoever you are. I am staying right here until I figure out the hell my future got this screwed up! It's your fault isn't it Chris."

Venom was laced in the sentence, but determination was also present. Seconds after her outburst, the front door opened, and a pretty twenty-something walked through followed by a man around her age.

"Pen, would you please talk to me," he pleaded, "Is this about Jared? Are you mad I let him stay up when he was over my place?"

The brunette turned and gave him the death glare, "Not everything is about Jared you know!"

Everyone from the future exchanged glances; this wasn't like Penelope. Her world revolved around her seven-year old son Jared. It also wasn't like her to be fighting with her fiancée Jeremy. Though he may not have been Jared's father, he loved Jared like his own and Penny trusted him wholeheartedly.

Henry Sr. looked confused, there was something off about his daughter. He could just tell in the way she was carrying herself and the vibe she was giving off. Penny who was always so good and kind currently giving off a vibe of hate and malice.

"Penny, sweetheart are you alright?"Henry asked lightly. He'd seen his wife possessed and she said almost the same thing to him that Penny said to Jeremy.

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?!"she spat.

Henry Jr. decided to test his sister. Demon's didn't really bother with personal lives so maybe he could say something to her to see if she was possessed, "Because he's your uncle and he cares about you."

She took a deep breath and nodded plastering on a fake smile trying desperately to remember the human's name, "Right sorry Uncle...Henry."

Chris silently went into the kitchen and grabbed the depossessing potion making eye contact with his cousin behind Penny's back. He quickly threw the potion. Wyatt began the chant and was joined by Henry Jr., Jeremy, and Chris. "Vic do me a favor and summon the crystals."

A she-demon clad in leather was dispelled from Penny's body. Jeremy summoned Penny out of the crystal cage. Where they all stood looking at the possessor, Penny hugged Henry Sr. "Thanks daddy."

"Hey, I was the one who thought of the uncle thingie, "Henry Jr. protested.

"Fine you get a hug too. Now let's find out why she's here and why she chose my body over let's say my sister's!"

"You'd really want to subject Patti to this?" Jeremy asked.

"Rather her than me, she's got premonition. She would have seen it coming."

Paige was staring at the woman who was just possessed. She was lovely, looking almost identical to her, but she was even more beautiful. She had a sister too. She looked at Henry to see what he thought. He had tears in his eyes. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "She looks just like her mother."

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but a bright swirl of orbs came in. "Oh my god, guys Penny is going to be possessed! I just saw it... and it...already happened."

Chris laughed at his overconcerned cousin. She had great intentions, but was late on delivery a lot. "Patti your timing is impeccable as always."

Patti stuck her tonuge out at her favorite cousin, and went to go stand by her sister. Patricia and Penelope were only identical in appearance. Where Patti was brave and reckless; Penny was worry-able and cautious. Though they each had their moments. Patricia's son was only an infant and she looked to sister for advice constantly.

Phoebe squealed and went on a huge tirade of hugging all of Paige's children. She then went on to hug Jeremy who was unaccustomed to Phoebe's welcome hugs.

The demon in the cage scoffed. They almost forgot about her, now that she made her presence clear Penny turned to her. She glanced at Chris and Wyatt for approval they both gave it.

"Get up. This is how this is going to go. I'm going to ask you a question and if you don't answer one of my lovely family members is going to shock you; nod once if you understand."

The demon nodded then spoke, "There is no need for torture. I was just doing a job. Since I failed I'll just deliver a message. Orion wants his son back. I was sent to get him. I felt possessing his mother was the best approach."

Jeremy then walked forward and looked the demon in the eye."Let's make something perfectly clear. Orion may have fathered Jared, but he is Penny and I's son. If you or anyone else ever tries to take him away I will personally vanquish them. And that's just me, try messing with his mother."

Chris quickly sent her to the underworld. Penny was being consoled by Jeremy. He walked over to his cousin, "Don't worry Pen, we won't let him near Jared. He's always safe. "

For Paige that was it, "Don't listen to him he's a liar and should never be in this house let alone be welcomed into this family."

Everyone looked at her incredulously. Chris backed away, he'd seen this look before, hell he'd given this look before. It was the look of a fiercely protective parent.

Future Piper and Leo exchanged glances, "Chris what is going on?"

Chris took a deep breath debating what to do, Wyatt spoke: _Time to come clean man. _

Chris didn't exactly know how to answer his parent's question,but his son sure did.

Victor opened his mouth and started, "Well..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone school just got out and things have been crazy. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:All I own is the plot and my OC s**

* * *

"Well, Dad...or Chris in your case is kind of two people. He's seen this world and another one," Vic stated thinking he was making sense.

"Congratulations Vic, I think you may have just confused everyone even more,"Melinda sarcastically drawled.

Wyatt jumped in, "Alright you two enough."

Future Piper was confused and a bit angry because her sons were keeping something from her, and Piper hated secrets," SOMEBODY BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Bright lights filled the room and when the orb dissipated, a thirtysomething brunette woman with bright blue eyes was standing there. Everyone from the future was silent. "Suprise?"

The past Leo looked around and asked, "Who is she?"

Chris who hadn't said much whispered, "She's my wife..."

All the couples from the past were wondering what the big deal was. She was Chris's wife, so what? Why did everyone look so...so...awestruck? Then it hit them, they had mentioned that Melinda and Victor's mother died. That was why everyone was quiet. Melinda was the only one not in shock. Melinda was pissed. Suddenly she blew up.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A SUPRISE? SEVEN YEARS, SEVEN YEARS WITHOUT MY MOTHER AND YOU JUST POP IN LIKE THIS. OBVIOUSLY A WHITELIGHTER, SO CAN YOU GIVE ME a good reason why I shouldn't just narrow my eyes and enjoy the light show?" her voice getting dangerously low near the end.

The brunette who originally looked guilty straighten her back and squared her shoulders saying, "I may not have been around, but I am still your mother young lady and I raised you better than to speak to me that way."

She then turned to Chris, "I know your temper can be shot at times but really Christopher are you allowing our daughter to speak to people this way?"

Chris stopped being shocked in that moment. He had the urge to pick his wife up, spin her around and kiss her and never let go. As she was saying those things to Mel, he began to get angry. So when she turned on him he gave her his coldest glare and said, "Only to those who deserve it."

The whitelighter kinked her eyebrow then became even more businesslike. "Well I've been sent by the elders to inform you that it is time to divulge all your secrets Chris. Don't bother arguing with me either, I'm you and Wyatt's new whitelighter, we wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot now would we?"

Wyatt's mouth dropped three feet, "I'm sorry, you're our new they're assigning you to us. How cruel are they?"

Chris asked something that had bugged him, "Do you remember us Gen?"

"Of course," Gen nodded, "They gave me my memories back just this morning. They thought it would be easier if I didn't know you were there. I wasn't allowed to see you."

Victor got very sad, the people up there he trusted to tell him the truth. Here is his mother who had been a whitelighter in his jurisdiction and he had no idea.

Phoebe suddenly perked up, "Did she say you could tell us everything?"

Chris muttered, "Well crap, thought they forgot about that."


End file.
